


A Traditional Spanking

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha Sam, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Collars, Consent Issues, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Discipline, Dom Castiel, Domestic Discipline, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Panties, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Cas, brotherly concern, castiel - Freeform, consensual power exchange within an lack of consent environment, corner time, lack of autonomy, leashing, omega/sub dynamics, sam winchester and dean winchester - Freeform, shaming due to status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot spanking story, inspired by majestic_duck's story, "A Traditional Family".</p><p>Dean and Sam have been squabbling, and Castiel decides it's high time he put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Castiel jerked awake. The boys were squabbling again. He sighed and pulled the bed covers back, glancing at the clock. 0200. Dammit. He had to work at 6, and this was getting beyond a joke. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, putting his feet in the perfectly arranged slippers that he had Dean place their every night before he went to bed. Taking a moment to breathe, he ran his hand through his dark hair before standing up and crossing the room to the door where his plush, maroon dressing gown was hanging off a hook. He knew they weren't about to kill each other so he took his time, slipping into it before pulling the robe's belt around his self and tying a single knot. Breathing deep he opened the door, before bellowing out loud.

"Boys! My study, NOW!"

Dean and Sam froze, swallowing hard and looking each other. Dean was dressed how he usually was, his alpha's collar and a pair of panties. Green, again. Contrastingly, Sam was in blue jeans, black socks and a plaid shirt. He had just shrugged off his usual brown jacket when Dean started in on him again, little bitch that he was being as of late...Sam's eyes flashed red for just a moment before growling and stalking off to Castiel's study, a dejected Dean in tow. Down the end of the hall, a gentle warm glow was visible, with the study's door ajar. Sam angrily shoved it open, ready to start in on Castiel and object, to tell him who it was all Dean's fault. That he was just being a little bitch. He looked up and opened his mouth to talk, but the blood red pupils of the alpha in front of him told him otherwise. DAMMIT! How was he able to shut him down like some...well. Like some OMEGA?! He quickly closed his mouth, nervously waiting for Dean to come in and close the door. Dean however, wasn't quite so smart. He barreled in, growling angrily.

"It's Sam's fault! He keeps teasing me about my p..." Dean was cut off with a warning growl from Castiel. He went and knelt in front of his alpha, looking angrily over at Sam. Sam shrugged, hands in his pockets as he waited to see just what Castiel wanted. He guessed Castiel was going to thrash Dean in front of him. That tactic didn't work anymore though, he thought smugly to himself. Hell. He secretly enjoyed it.

"Boys. I really don't care who started it. I really don't care who started the previous ones. All I care about is, I'm going to end it. Here and now, " Castiel said in an even tone. "Dean, you can lose your panties, now. I want you with your nose in that corner, yesterday." Dean sighed, standing up and sliding those panties down and picking them up, wandered to the corner...dropping them at Sam's feet as he passed. Castiel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he rounded on Sam. "Now. As for you. You've lived here long enough to know the rules, and I see absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be held to the same standards, and of course, consequences." Sam looked like he was about to spit tacks. Castiel was saying he was going to spank him! FUCK NO! That wasn't going to happen. He opened his mouth to retort, but one more look of those red eyes and Sam shut his mouth again. "You don't have to carry through with this, of course. That's your choice. I must however insist that you pack your things and leave by the day after tomorrow, if that's the case. The choice is yours. You can walk out the door, go to bed and start looking for a place in the morning or you can Strip down to your underwear and stand in the opposite corner to Dean, until such time as I am ready for you. Be quick with your decision, however."

Sam mulled it over for a few moments before grumbling a quiet "Fine..." and moving to a corner, he started to strip. Dean snorted quietly in amusement from his own corner.

After both alpha and omega had had around 20 minutes corner time. Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean, bring me Sam's belt and a chair from the kitchen." Dean's eyes flew open at the order. He moved quickly though, knowing better than to fuck with Castiel in his current mood. Castiel gave a grunt of approval. "Now Sam, Dean is going to have his correction first. I want you to think about your actions as you listen to his punishment, and how they affect the entire household." Sam swallowed hard.

"Castiel, I..." he was cut short as Castiel cleared his throat. A sure warning, and he figured that there was enough trouble for right now. He sighed softly, shoulders slumping slightly as he heard Dean moving back in quickly. Dean placed the hard wooden chair in front of his alpha, and moved to Sam's jeans, where he slipped the wide, supple leather belt out of the loops. Dean huffed slightly at the distinct sound before moving back to Castiel, kneeling once more and presenting Castiel the belt, doubled over across both palms as though he were offering some holy relic. Castiel nodded, taking it from him.

"Now, Dean. Stand up and bend over that chair. Jut your ass out and keep those legs spread." Dean began to protest again, but one smoldering glare from his alpha sent him straight over the chair, legs spread wide and his beautiful ass jutted out for his alpha. "Dean. This behavior of yours has to stop. I realize it's an...adjustment having Sam here, but it doesn't excuse any of it. You can not be yelling and screaming and fighting especially not at two in the morning!" Dean sighed, nodding. He flinched as he felt the cool leather of the doubled over belt kiss his bared rump, gritting his teeth as he prepared for the first strike. 

Sam sighed quietly to himself. It probably was his fault. Perhaps he shouldn't have been teasing him so hard about those panties, but he just looked so... damned lovely in them. It wasn't what he was used to. Dean the scrapper. Dean his scruffy roguish brother, looking almost...feminine. He couldn't help but give him shit, and then there was - CRACK. Sam flinched as he heard that first belt strike land across the vulnerable flesh, completely unprepared for just how hard it was. Dean shot up, rubbing his back side. It wasn't often that he was punished like this.  
Cas, what the he-" he was cut off by Castiel grabbing him by the back of the neck and firmly shoving him back into position. His wadded up panties being shoved into his mouth made the message clear that he was not to talk. He braced himself, with barely a second to waste. CRACK! The second blow landed, bringing tears to Deans eyes. He bit down on the panties, quickly wiping his eyes on his arm. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Sam like thi- CRACK! Dean panted quietly as the third blow landed across his left thigh, the omega struggling to keep his stoic composure now. Castiel was being a butt! He glared back at him, which simply earned him two more blows, in rapid concession across each sit spot, the omega squealing out in agony this time and dancing about for a moment before remembering his position. Castiel nodded with satisfaction as he saw Dean move back into position, glad he didn't have to remind Dean of where he was meant to be again. 

Sam was far from happy. It wasn't about Castiel hurting his brother. He was used to that. It was the fact that he was next! Each strike seemed to cut him too, making him wince. The anxiety began to build in his system with each strike, and each whimpered squeal. Jesus! How many times was he going to hit the kid? Sam had stopped counting at 35, suddenly finding himself not so interested when he reached that, heck. Not wanting to know it, because of his own impending "doom". This was bullshit though. He was an alpha, and Dean was the one that was treating an alpha this way! Just who did Cas...

"Sam." his name, spoken gently by Castiel cut through his thoughts like a knife, bringing him back to reality. He had zoned out completely, standing in his corner. He turned to look to Castiel, seeing a bawling omega, curled up in his lap, with the panty-gag removed. Castiel beckoned him over. Swallowing hard, Sam made his way over "Dean, find your corner again please. Sam. Lose your underwear. You don't need it for the time being." Blushing brightly as Dean moved to his corner, sniffling quietly and rubbing his sore bottom, Sam thumbed his boxers down, squirming under the gaze of the stern alpha. This was it. He was about to be spanked like a naughty omega and it wasn't even as if he could claim he didn't deserve it. "Right, Sam. This is your first time being disciplined in this fashion, so I'm going to be nice. You'll receive my hand, and not the belt. Oh but don't relax too much. I can still give you a blistering you won't forget." Sam nodded silently, words failing him as Castiel took a seat. "Over my knee, Sam. Get comfortable." Sam swallowed hard, moving to Castiel's side and slowly lowering himself over the alpha's knee. The moment he was laid across his left knee, Castiel's right leg trapped his legs in place, and a firm hand in the small of his back meant he couldn't go anywhere. Fuck. He felt so vulnerable and defenseless like this. Castiel's hand began to slowly rub over the smaller alpha's bared and upturned backside, trying to help him relax at least a little. It would make things easier. "Ready, Sam?" the alpha inquired, but rather than waiting for an answer he began to pepper that lily white backside with sharp stinging blows, the sounds echoing off the walls. Sam did his best to stay still, but it wasn't long before he was wriggling just a bit, one could even call it dancing.

"Ow, fuck! Castiel! That really freaking hurts!" Sam objected, squirming this way and that. Castiel merely chuckled and laid a couple across his sit-spots for the outburst. Getting the message, Sam shut his mouth, but still squirmed and wriggled violently as the blows continued to land. Castiel paused for a moment, tut-tutting.

"Oh come on, Sam. Dean wasn't this bad with his first spanking and he's an omega! You're supposed to have a higher constitution!" The moment Sam went to retort, blow after blow crashed down on the now reddened flesh of his sit-spots, making him squeal and thrash as best he could. A slight snigger could be heard from Dean's corner...

20 minutes later, Castiel finally let up spanking the poor alpha, once he was trembling and had tears flowing down his eyes and was begging for it to stop, apologizing time and time again. Castiel released his grip on Sam's legs, and the poor alpha skittered across the room, about to bolt out the door before he caught hold of his instincts. Breathing deeply he glared at Dean and Castiel, rubbing his rump. Castiel just chuckled softly, not intimidated in the least.

"Now boys, I trust you have learned your lesson. We need not speak of this anymore, and providing you remember the lesson, we won't have to repeat it. Dean, would you make everyone a hot chocolate? Then it's time for bed. The pair of you will be sharing my bed with me."

Bed. Sam wanted to refuse, to go and sulk in a corner, but it just sounded so good. Just... snuggled in with them both. Contact. Physical skin to skin contact. Sam sighed, resigning himself to the alpha's instructions and drank his hot chocolate when it arrived, before following Dean's glowing backside to Castiel's bedroom. Castiel arrived a few moments later, and the three of them snuggled in under the covers. Castiel on his back in the middle, and the two Winchester boys snuggled in close to him, their backsides burning gently as they drifted off to sleep, exhausted after their attitude adjustment.


End file.
